Bilbo's punishment
by Evavia
Summary: Bilbo doesn't want to return Thorin's coat. Thorin takes it into his own hands.


'Master Baggins, it would be much wiser to give me back my coat. Otherwise… you will regret it,' warned Thorin little hobbit in front of him. But Bilbo didn't seem much concerned about him – actually, he just muffled deeper into the furs and shot Thorin a saucy look.

They have just moved away from the company when Bilbo started with the teasing.

'Back to the "master Baggins" thing, aren't we? Besides, I don't think I will do that. It is just too comfortable.' The playfulness in his voice was obvious. Thorin suddenly felt his blood pressure raise with the urge to press the little burglar to the nearest tree and take him right then and there, to mark that soft skin with his tongue and teeth, to run his fingers down that beautiful body, to hear little moans escape those pink lips…

'This is my last word, halfling. You will return it or… then you can face my punishment.'

'Oh, and what kind of punishment is that, Thorin?' he asked innocently as the dwarf's cheeks got the colour of Bilbo's prize tomatoes back home. 'I can show you if you don't listen to me. I want my coat. Now.'

'Make me.'

'I think I can fulfil your wish.'

'But you have to catch me first!' yelled Bilbo enthusiastically and started running. He saw a stream nearby and planned to leap over it, but he didn't get that far. It took only few steps in fact, when he too late found out that Thorin's coat is actually too big for him – he stepped on the end of it, his legs tangled and he slumped hard on the ground. 'Ouch!' As soon as he fell, he felt heavy body on top of him and the future king's breath against his ear shell made him shiver. 'Well, that wasn't much difficult, little one, was it?'

'Thorin, I-'

'I can't let you get out of this without teaching you a proper lesson. I must secure myself that you will be a good boy next time,' whispered Thorin ravenously as he put the fur coat off of Bilbo. The halfling's breath began to shake as well as his body when the dwarf's evident arousal was pressed hard against his thigh.

'Thorin… please,' he didn't know whether he begged him to stop or to continue.

'Hush, little one, and let me do my job,' Thorin interrupted him with voice thick with thrill. Bilbo let him unbutton his shirt and shortly afterwards he felt large hands explore his naked torso. It didn't take long until hot lips started kissing every inch of the delicate skin on his neck, then a few bites as Thorin became bolder. He let out a few moans and buried his hands into the dark locks of the man above him. After a while Thorin finally kissed him on mouth and the gently sucking on his lower lip caused Bilbo to groan.

Bilbo has never felt like this before. He didn't have much experience from his past in the Shire – not that he didn't have any chances. Actually, many lads and lasses found him good-looking and respectable and would like to initiate him if he asked. It was him who simply didn't find anyone enough interesting for him.

But now, here it was, and by hands stroking his body and rough lips on his own and beard softly scratching his chin he was soon aroused as well. He felt both his and dwarf's members rubbing together and the sensation made his vision go black – or maybe it was just because he closed his eyes with pleasure. Suddenly Thorin's hand went more south, to his belt and Bilbo felt instantly very nervous and tensed. What if Thorin won't like him? He didn't know how to satisfy a man, a king on top of that. All his anxious thoughts were gone when Thorin noticed his nervousness and tried to comfort him with light kisses – on cheeks, brow, nose, lips. 'My dearest Bilbo," mumbled he against Bilbo's swollen lips, 'My beautiful halfling…" He started to relax again, hot breath on the crook of his neck gave him goose bumps. He started looking forward to feel Thorin's hand around his erection when –

'Hey uncle, you should – oh!' Kíli was standing in front of them with the expression which would be funny in every other situation - not when Bilbo was about to have sex with the leader of their company in front of his nephew, thank you very much.

Thorin stood up as fast as he managed to and his face was obviously burning with shame, is eyes wide with shock. You could say the same about Bilbo, though. Neither of them knew what to do or how to act. Kíli looked indeed astounded, his cheeks red and tried to avoid eye contact with both of them. When the silence became too awkward, Thorin finally looked his nephew in the face and broke it. 'So… er – what did you say?' Bilbo has never seen him this disconcerted.

'I – the company wants to talk over something with you.' He answered him and turned to Bilbo with guilty look.

'We shouldn't let them wait then, aye? Go ahead.' He waited until Kíli was out of earshot and walked towards Bilbo.

'Don't think for one second that I will forget about your punishment, little one. Just wait until everyone is asleep…' he promised him and Bilbo shivered.

He was actually really looking forward the night. Very, very much.


End file.
